Dragon Ball Zeta: Saiyan Saga
by sktrco
Summary: A retelling of the story of Dragon Ball Z. New alliances and deaths. Slight OOC for people who should have died. It will be getting a lot different towards the end.
1. Doomsday's Coming

**"****SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!"**

Raditz heard the attack roar through his ears. He watched in horror as the Namek's attack fired from his fingers, shooting straight at him. He would normally be able to dodge it, yes, but his younger brother was foolishly holding him from behind. He grimaced as the attack pierced directly through his heart, and through Kakarot. They fell to the ground.

* * *

Extremely far away, on a planet of a bug-like race called Arlians, there was a fire. Everywhere. The entire planet was dead. The amount of creatures still alive on the planet went from 8 billion to only 7 in one month. Four of which were currently dying from injuries, and 3 of them were the ones that caused them. They sat around a fire. There was a large one, bald, with a small moustache, wearing brown and black armor. Another wasn't even human. He was large and yellow, with a face that could break a mirror and make children cry. He had a large, elongated head, yellow skin, and red eyes. His large fangs were bloody. The third would look the least threatening under normal circumstances. He was short, with normally black hair the stood straight up on his head. His hair was now red and his armor was green and orange. But he had a power radiating from him. Just being near him you can tell his power. "Looks like Raditz got killed," said the large one. "No fair, I don't have a scouter, I can't watch!" nagged the yellow being. "Well, he was weak anyway" said the short one. "Although he was a Saiyan. We might want to get to killing that planet in the next decade." He got up, then he froze.

* * *

Ten minutes earlier

"There are things on this planet called Dragon Balls" The Namek stated. "If you gather all of them you can be granted any wish. Including resurrecting the dead." Raditz faltered, before putting on a false grin. "Thanks, green man. My scouter is also a communicator. In less than 10 minutes, my comrades will hear everything you just said. And just so you know, the weakest out of all three of them, is 5 times stronger than me. They'll be here in a bit more than one rotation of your planet." Piccolo gasped. He shouldn't have said that. He then grew angry. "Let them come! We'll be ready!" he shouted before smashing the scouter.

* * *

The short man turned to the bald one. "Did you hear that, Nappa?" "Yes I did, Prince Vegeta." Nappa replied. "Change of plans! We go now." Vegeta stated. "Why? What changed your mind?" asked the yellow one. "Shut it, Orlen! Frieza put you here to make sure we don't cause trouble, all we're doing is getting one planet. Now prepare the pods." Orlen yelped and scurried off.

* * *

Raditz turned to Kakarot's body. "If you can hear me Kakarot, I'm sorry, I have good reasons to do what I did. I'll see you on the other side." He felt his arms go limp, and his vision went white.

The chopper touched down. Krillin and Roshi rushed out, with Bulma struggling to keep up with the superhumans. Krillin looked down at Goku's body, then up at Piccolo. "What did you do? You were supposed to work together!" Piccolo scoffed, before replying. "I did work with him. He decided the only way was to hold him still so I could kill him." He turned towards Gohan's limp body. "I'm taking the child." "What, why? So you can eat him or something!?" Krillin yelled. "Shut up! I don't even eat. Three more of the Saiyans are coming. They'll be here in about a year. Go train at Kami's or something. I don't care. I'll be busy training the kid." "Why Gohan?" Master Roshi asked. "Why dont you train someone who already has experience, like Tien?" "Today, Gohan should more power than Goku and I combined. With the proper training, Gohan will surpass us all." And with that, Piccolo flew off with Gohan in his clutches.

* * *

"Gah!" Goku woke with a start. He noticed something strange. He felt weightless. His weighted training GI were back on, too, so that contradicted itself. He then looked around. Everything was black. He looked up and saw a light forming. It stretched out an formed a halo. Then a ball of light formed in the center. It rose out a flew in front of him. 'Hmmm, this seems weird. I wonder what happened. Did Chichi hit me with that pan to hard?' he pondered. He poked the ball with his index finger. It flashed and enveloped him in blinding light. He remembered what happened. The Saiyans, his death, Gohan's power.

When the light faded, he was standing at the end of a line of wisps of energy. For a second. More immediately appeared behind him. 'Is this...Heaven?' Goku wondered. "Strange, isn't it?" Goku turned and saw a familiar face. "Kami! What are you doing here? Did Piccolo get killed too?" "No, Goku" Kami replied. "I can come here by my own free will. I have come bearing bad news. Three more saiyans are coming in a years time." "What! How will we stop them?" Goku panicked and asked. "Do not worry. You will be resurrected in one years time. I'll get you training with one of the best teachers in your galaxy. King Kai." "Really? Oh boy, is he stronger then you?" Goku was excited. The prospect of becoming stronger always was. "He is stronger than you several times over, Goku" 'I hope we can get him the training.' "For now, wait, we have a long wait until we can be bumped to the front of the line. 

* * *

**Thanks for reading. This story will extend to GT, Wrath of the Dragon and Battle of Gods. Please review. Even if it's one sentence, or critcism, I just want some feedback. It will compel me to write faster. Thanks to you in advance.**


	2. Judgement Passes

Finally got around to it.

I don't own anything.

* * *

Goku was finally at the front of that god-forsaken line. The man at the end was massive, with red skin and a black beard. "Huh?" He grunted, looking up from his paperwork. "Kami? What are you doing here?" He asked. "We need to get Goku here training with King Kai." Kami replied. In response, King Yemma took out his little notebook. "Let's see, we have to check his feats to see if he's worthy first." Kami turned to Goku. "This may take a while." He sighed.

* * *

Master Roshi was having a bad day. He was supposed to have a relaxing day of talking to Krillin, Goku, and Yamcha and staring at Bulma. Now he was flying a ship towards West City. He wondered when he was going to get where he was going.

"Hey. Need something, Roshi?" Roshi turned, nearly having a heart attack. Tien was flying alongside the plane. "We might want to land." He said

* * *

"I see. So me and Chiaotzu are gonna get trained by Kami?" Tien asked. "That seems to be the gist of it." Roshi explained. "Bulma went off to tell Yamcha and you can tell Yajirobe when you get to the Land of Korin. By the way, have you seen Launch lately? I haven't seen her since she went off with you." Tien turned and... was that a blush?

"Haven't for two years." He shot off into the sky.

* * *

"YAMCHA!"

"I already told you, Bulma." The blue feline said, glancing back at the game currently under way. "He can't hear you over the noise of the stadium." Bulma shifted her attention to Puar. "Then what do you suggest I do?" She snapped. "Uhhh... wait until it's over?" Puar said, a little huffily. "What's got you mad, cat?" "Nothing." Puar turned and visibly pouted.

Bulma grabbed her by the ears and forcibly turned her around. " ." "There's nothing to tell you." Puar stated stubbornly. "Then you won't mind if I try to get a bit more information out of you." Puar gulped.

* * *

"So they're coming in a year?" The baseball player asked, rubbing off some dirt on his scarred cheek. Bulma nodded. "Great. That should give me some time to train again!" He pulled off his shirt, causing Bulma to scoff and Puar to blush and cover her eyes.

"I guess I'll go to Korin's place again! That'll get the job done!" Yamcha said, excitedly cracking his knuckles. "That reminds me, Piccolo told me, you're apparently welcome to train at Kami's place." Bulma said, before frowning. "Why they'd take someone like you in, I don't know." She muttered. "Hey, I'm great! Me and Tien are almost as strong as Piccolo and Goku now!" Yamcha shouted. "You've talked to Tien?" She asked. "Yeah, him and Chiaotzu come to the games sometimes when they go to get food." "Seems he likes you better then the rest of us. I haven't seen him since Goku's wedding!" Bulma grumbled, folding her arms. "Maybe because you nagged him to much." Yamcha murmured.

* * *

"So, let me go over this. You destroyed an army that wished to take over your planet, and killed a Namekian monster threatening to slaughter your planet." King Yemma asked, looking down at Goku. "Namekian?" Goku asked curiously. Kami pushed him aside. "Another name for my kind." He muttered. "YEs, that is correct. He actually stopped Piccolo's son too." He called up to the massive red ogre. Yemma scratched his chin with his pen thoughtfully. "Hmmmmm... Yes. He can run Snake Way." "Snake Way? What's that?" Goku whispered to Kami. "It's a long path, Goku. Very long. At the end lies King Kai, the martial arts master." Kami whispered back. "Saike!" Yemma shouted. A young ogre, about 11 years old, with red skin wearing a green hoodie and headphones, dashed to the desk up from what seemed to be a basement. "Yes, sir?" "Take this young man to Snake Way. And see he properly fed and informed." "Yes, right away, sir." he grabbed Goku by the arm and guided him towards a large exit. "Wait one second." Goku stopped him and ran back. "Did someone named Raditz come through here?" "Your brother? Yes, he was low-level, and regretted what he had done, so he's been given janitorial duties." Yemma said, before sucking on his teeth. "What!? Low level!? But he was brutal!" Goku shouted. "Are you questioning my authority?" Yemma boomed. "No, just, nevermind." Goku muttered. "Trust me, it's a lot worse then it sounds. Ask Saike here how the bathrooms smell." Yemma chuckled. Goku turned and hung his head, floating towards the exit. "Trust me, it's extremely bad. One sniff can kill most species. He's either very lucky or very unlucky that he's already dead." Saike chuckled.

* * *

A young, tan man was collecting water at a stream. He got up, heading towards his tent. "Hey, Upa! It's been a while!" A familiar voice called. He turned and saw a young man with long spiky hair in an orange jumpsuit descending from the sky. "Yamcha? Is that you?" He called back. "Yeah!" He landed in front of him. "Who are you?" The boy looked shocked. "It's me, Upa!" Yamcha balked. "Upa! Man, you've gotten big! Are you strong like your dad now?" "Yeah! I bet I can kick your ass!" _"Man, he's gotten cocky." _Yamcha thought nervously. The positions, Yamcha crouching with his hands out, and Upa raising his arms in to his shoulders. "_I better do this quickly, I need to rest before I climb, flying around the world took it out of me." _"HAH!" Upa rushed forwards, sweeping his right arm forward towards Yamcha's face. Yamcha ducked and delivered an axe kick to Upa's side, before kicking him square in the chest. Upa flew backwards as if shot from a cannon, flying into a tree trunk. Yamcha sweatdropped. _"Did I really hit him that hard?" _He wondered. Upa was out cold, his eyes swirling and stars orbiting his head.

"Nice job, Yamcha, beating up a kid."

Yamcha looked up to see a familiar figure, with large shoulders and green pants, descendin from the sky. Yamcha grinned. "No worse than you used to be." He called back." Tien landed and put his arms up defensively. "Touche."

"Wait for me, Tien!"

Chioatzu followed him down. "Hi Yamcha! You're here too?" _"Why, am I that weak you didn't even consider me coming?" _Yamcha hid his pain behind a nervous chuckle. He looked up. "So we're climbing this thing, huh?" He asked the other two, squinting. "I think I see the top, but it's really faint." "That's the top of the tower. Kami's lookout is above that." Yamcha openly sulked and mumbled something about "Pole elevators" and "always getting the short end of the stick."

* * *

Saike, frankly, was at a loss for words. Not because he had met someone who was strong enough to be considered to run Snake Way. No, it was HOW MUCH HE ATE! Goku had already eaten enough food to feed an 10 ogres for a month. And he showed no signs of stopping. Saike peered through his fingers, which were shielding him from the food flying everywhere, and tried to talk. "Goku, you have to be careful! I've told you! Snake Way doesn' behave like the rest of the afterlife. There's many planets that have their own rulers that will try to kill you! You have to take this seriously!" "Yeah, but that's part of the challenge!" Goku said through a mouthful of food. He swallowed. "By the way, do you know Fortuneteller Baba?" Saike sat up. "Mrs. Baba? Yeah, she comes around to this diner sometimes." (forgot to mention that they were there XD) "I need you to tell her to tell Master Roshi not to revive me for another year. Kami said two more Saiyans are coming, and I need as much training as possible!" He pumped his fist in the air. "Later! I have to get going." Goku shot off, leaving a trail of dust. "WAIT!" Saike yelled.

"Ahem." Someone cleared their throat.

Saike turned to see a large ogre. "what do you want?" Saike asked. The man handed him a receipt. "The bill"

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"What the hell was that!" Raditz wondered. He looked around. _"That sounded like a kid" _He thought to himself. "HEY! GET BACK TO WORK!" Oz, his boss, yelled.

Raditz got off his stool and walked towards the pits of hell in hell that was the public toilet.

"I hate my life."

* * *

Yajirobe looked down. He could sense three people climbing the tower, and a fourth was coming from far away. "Korin, are those the others?" He asked. The white cat jumped down from his perch. "Yeah. And you're joining them." He said matter-of-factly. 'WHAT!" "You heard me. This planet needs all the help it can get." Yajirobe folded his arms and grumbled to himself.

* * *

Far above the tower, three figures were on the deck of the lookout. Mr. Popo stood off to the side, wondering what would happen next. Kami stood in the center, looking down expectantly. And the third figure was sitting down, putting wraps around his scaly fists. His wings flexed anxiously. "Tambourine." Kami spoke out. "Be prepared to train them."

* * *

BOOYAH!

How's that for a cliffhanger?! I'm just starting this stuff, so please review to tell me what I' doing right and what I'm doing wrong! And If you do, I'll leave a delightful muffin basket on your front porch!

Note:Muffins may not arrive within 3-5 fortnights, if at all.


End file.
